FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a booster housing, especially for vehicle brake systems, comprising
two housing bottoms which are disposed at either side of a movable partition and are provided with fastening holes, PA1 connecting members which are mounted on at least one of the housing bottoms and are tightly crimped with the same around each of its fastening holes, and PA1 spacers which extend between the two housing bottoms as well as through the movable partition and are fixed to the connecting members. PA1 inserting an end portion of a spacer into a recess of a connecting member, PA1 passing the connecting member through a fastening hole in a housing bottom in such a way that a collar formed on the connecting member extends through the fastening hole, and PA1 simultaneous crimping of the connecting member with the housing bottom and the spacer.
In a conventional booster housing (DE 42 02 820 A1), the spacers are pipes which extend parallelly to the main axis being normally arranged in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle of the associated booster housing, and through the same, from the front to the rear, and which are welded at their front ends to a sleeve-like front connecting member and are screwed with their rear ends into an annular rear connecting member. The screw connection of the rear end of each spacer with the rear connecting member allows an adjustment of the effective length of each individual spacer. For this reason, generally, the considerably complex manufacture of the required screw threads providing an air-tight pair of threads is worth-while. The required mechanically firm, and at the same time air-tight, connection of each spacer with the associated front connecting member has been realized by electric resistance welding. This consitutes a time and cost saving method as compared to the manufacture of a screw connection which in some cases, however, has to be followed by a heat treatment to prevent the danger of breaking due to brittleness. Independently, it may occur that splashes of the liquefied metal of the spacers are during welding deposited on the outer sleeve surface thereof and, in the course of time, cause damage to the sealing of the movable partition vis-a-vis the spacers.
The "Handbuch der Fertigungstechnik", vol. 5, Prof.Dr. Ing. Dr.h.C. Gunter Spur, Carl Hanser Verlag Munchen Wien, 1986, discloses various methods for pressing parts together which are only formed elastically and held together by force. Moreover, the method of solid state bonding is disclosed in this prior art.